Love is Not Blind
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: After the big battle against Naraku, Kagome gets the jewel and when she makes the selfless wish there is a bright light, and she is render blind, but what happens when someone makes it to the modern era?
1. Chapter 1

The final battle was close at hand, Sesshomaru had joined the group because he wanted to rip Naraku apart for turning him into a fool, he had left Rin with Shippo at Kaede's hut so they were out of harm's way, Shippo cried because he wanted to help fight and wanted to be with his mama but Rin comforted him with her staying with him.

Now in Kagome's group was Kouga, Sesshomaru, Kouga's brothers and Ayame including Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Kagome. Sesshomaru had warmed up only a tiny bit, he wasn't fighting Inuyasha for his sword anymore, frankly it was a waste of energy and he was saving it for Naraku. The group surprised Sesshomaru though, everyone done their own part, even his half breed half brother. Sesshomaru even tasted Kagome's cooking, he had never ate anything cooked before, but it was good, and he had seen her motherly side as well, it had his beast very intrigued.

"Why does the bastard have to be in our group?" Inuyasha asked,

"Inuyasha, we have been through this, we need all the help we can get, Naraku's got over half the jewel, Lord Sesshomaru is a great ally to have on our side and Kouga's speed as well, it gives us an advantage on Naraku," Kagome strongly. Inuyasha huffed, he was getting restless, everyone was, even Sesshomaru but he even knew that you don't rush an opponent, they could feel it, in a couple of days Naraku would show.

"I'm going to the spring," Kagome sighed, Sango knew she needed relaxation,

"Do you want some company?" Sango asked.

"I just need some time to myself," Kagome explained,

"Okay, I'll keep the boys from peeping," Sango nodding,

"Thanks sis," Kagome walking off forgetting everything, even her weapons. After Kagome was out of sight Sango noticed she had left her bag and weapons,

"She must be feeling more stressed than the rest of us, she forgot her stuff," Sango walking over to the bag and the bow and arrows.

"This Sesshomaru will take it to her, I have some business to discuss with her," Sesshomaru picking the bag up and making his way to the spring before Inuyasha could snap at him. Sesshomaru just needed a break from Inuyasha's mouth as well. Kagome was already stripped down and in the hot spring, she was so dazed that she didn't feel a strong aura around her until it was practically choking her of air, she jerked into action at the last second and went to grab her bow and arrow when she noticed they weren't there, she had forgotten them.

"Kami!" Kagome gasped,

"You realize that if you are this tense when we see battle you will not stand very long," a familiar baritone voice rang out.

"Lord Sesshomaru, thank god its you," Kagome sighed, he raised a brow,

"I believe you left your weapons back at camp, I brought you your bathing supplies," Sesshomaru explained.

"Um, thanks, why didn't you bring my bow and arrow?" Kagome accepting the bag from him, he walked over to a tree and sat down,

"Your arrows and your miko powers alone will not match Naraku's power, it was foolish to come alone, this Sesshomaru will escort you back," Sesshomaru emotionlessly.

"So that baka has you at the end of your rope too?" Kagome rolling her eyes as she soaked up,

"This Sesshomaru has little patience for him," Sesshomaru huffed.

"Yeah, I've noticed," Kagome hummed,

"You realize he will never see you or care for you as who you are," Sesshomaru stated as he closed his eyes and leaned back against a tree.

"Actually, yes, I have finally came to realize I'm not ever going to be loved by him, I mean Kikyo was his first love and they were both tricked and turned them against each other, she died in the process, she still doesn't believe that it was Naraku and not Inuyasha, that's why she is with Naraku, but if I was in Inuyasha's shoes, and my love came back to life I couldn't let her go, no matter even if they blamed me for their own death," Kagome letting a tear slip out. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared at Kagome,

"You intrigue my beast, how is it you can have such love and loyalty for him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He is family, he is my brother, my friend, we've saved each other on many occasions, and yes, I did have a little pity for him in the beginning, I mean he never got to know his father like you did, he cant fit in anywhere, he has a half brother but you hate him and always try to kill him, he didn't ask to be how he is, he didn't beg your father to love his human mother, it just happened, no one can stop loving the person they love, even you Lord Sesshomaru, you may be the most powerful inuyoukai but if you really have a heart which it seems you do because you care for Rin, you wont be able to stop love, no matter who or what kind of creature it is, Inuyasha isn't a bad person, but he deserves a loving family even if all he has is his brother, yes, you are his half brother but you both have youkai blood in you, the same DNA as your father, it would not kill you to try to get along, he is strong but he never got the training from your father like you did, he has determination, but as if he were to die in this battle it would be good to talk civil with him or teach him something that might can save his life in this battle, be a brother to him, family is always there for one another," Kagome strongly. Sesshomaru didn't say a word,

"You are so pure, so innocent, caring and selfless, I have seen you with my ward and with your own kit, you are a very loving human, I have never seen so much from one single human before," Sesshomaru coolly.

"Thank you, I'm guessing that is a compliment and a very high compliment coming from you," Kagome blushing.

"It is, this Sesshomaru has never given out his compliments, only to Rin when she asks him his opinion, you just make my beast very curious with how you can be so innocent and pure when most humans are…" Sesshomaru being interrupted,

"Are more dirty here and don't bath and start wars and take things that aren't theirs? Yeah, I don't know either, I guess I may change when I get older, I'm still young," Kagome shrugged, she went underwater to wash her hair out, he stared at the water, when she didn't come back up he began to grow concerned, suddenly, she popped up and was spewing water from her hair as she slung it back, getting Sesshomaru wet as well. Kagome glanced at him, what is that look for?" Kagome confused,

"Humans are fragile, they can not hold their breathe underwater for long," Sesshomaru explained as he leaned against the tree again,

"I am on the swim team in school, when I can attend, I'm also a life guard and I know CPR to save someone's life," Kagome explained.

_~He was concerned that I may have drown myself, but why?~ _Kagome in thought.

"CPR?" Sesshomaru quirking an eyebrow,

"Its when you check for a pulse, if they don't have one you hold their nose and place your mouth over theirs but it has to be open and you give them your breathe, then you pump their chest three times and you repeat the process, its what I did when Rin drown a few months ago," Kagome explained.

"This Sesshomaru wants to thank you for what you have done for Rin," Sesshomaru thanking her,

"Lord Sesshomaru, you know you don't have to thank me for saving her every time you did not know how to respond, I know she loves you like a father, I could not let you lose her, she has given you at least a little happiness in your life, you're a great father to her, its just hard sometimes for a single parent and its hard for the child too if they don't have both parents, besides I love Rin as if she were my own," Kagome explained.

"You are good with pups, however Rin should be with humans, to learn who she really is," Sesshomaru coldly,

"No, you would break her heart, you saw how shy she was, you cant break her heart like that," Kagome commanded, he raised a brow,

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that but please you cant hurt her like that, I am here to help you, anything you need help with, you can count on me, but you cant just leave her on some human's doorstep, you would turn her so cold, she never had family, and you leaving her would devastate her," Kagome flipping out,

"Calm yourself Kagome, he was just thinking what would be best for her," Sesshomaru coolly.

_~She fought for Rin, she is a very intriguing woman, she would make the perfect mother for Rin.~ _his beast strongly,

"Good, isn't there a way to change her into a inuyoukai?" Kagome asked,

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru a little roughly,

"Well, I mean, let her live her life and surprise her on her 16th birthday, give her the option of being able to become a inuyoukai," Kagome strongly.

"There is only one way to make a human a inuyoukai, it is by mating them, I have no intentions of making Rin my mate, however, I have made a blood bond with her, it was before I joined your group, she wanted to be able to live with this Sesshomaru as long as she could, I explained she would die long before I would, she said she didn't want to leave me and I explained to her that there was a way to extend her life however…" Sesshomaru growled a little for being interrupted once again,

"She's a hanyou," Kagome softly.

"Yes Kagome, you are correct, she loved this Sesshomaru enough to become hanyou to live by his side until her dying breathe," Sesshomaru ashamed for what he had done. Kagome reached out and touched his cheek,

"Lord Sesshomaru, you are loved by your daughter, its pure love, she wanted her life extended so she could stay with you, the one man that she has ever known as her father, you shouldn't be ashamed of having turned her, you should be so proud and very grateful that she loves you that much, I could only be lucky enough to meet someone caring and loving to have a child who loves me as much as Rin loves you," Kagome softly.

"Kagome, you already have your kit, he cried for you when you left him with Kaede," Sesshomaru strongly as he flexed his jaw muscles. Slowly she pulled her hand away, she turned away,

"Yeah, but this is not my place," Kagome mumbled, Sesshomaru had heard her,

"You do not have to worry about leaving your kit, he is in capable hands," Sesshomaru explaining that he would take Shippo in when she returned to her own era.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, I'm going to miss him, I don't want to hurt him like this but his place is here," Kagome's tears dropping into the spring.

"He will understand," Sesshomaru nodded, finally Kagome had stopped her tears and splashed her face off and made sure to wash her face with soap to hide it from her friends.

"They will still worry for you, like you have explained before, they are your family, they will see right through that mask of yours," Sesshomaru closing his eyes.

"I have to try to make the best out of what time I do have with them," Kagome trying to smile,

"Even if it is a battle to the death?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It is my fault that the jewel has been broken into shards, and I am taking responsibility for what I have done, if I lose my life in the process so be it, everyone who has joined my group has lost someone they have loved or Naraku has had a hand in their life, we are all here to take our revenge out, we are determined to do to Naraku as he has done to us," Kagome strongly. Sesshomaru nodded,

"Come Kagome, you need sleep as well as I," Sesshomaru pulling her towel out and ready and waiting for her. Kagome blushed,

"Um," Kagome shyly, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, she got out and took the towel from him and dried off.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask one favor?" Kagome asked,

"You may ask, however, I would not count on this Sesshomaru doing it," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Nevermind, it was foolish of me to even think it," Kagome giggling a little, she threw her clothes on and put her stuff back in the bag.

_~She wanted a real kiss from a real man, not from a weak, pathetic little boy, she thinks she will die before her time.~ _his beast thought.

"Kagome, if you think you will die then you will, you have the determination to get your revenge for Shippo's family, you have to believe in yourself, put the trust in yourself that you put into Inuyasha, he will not protect you if the dead whore is there," Sesshomaru coldly.

"I know, but all I have are my arrows and I still have yet to master them," Kagome softly.

"Then I will teach you when we return, come now, it is late and your family worries," Sesshomaru walking away.

_~Kiss her, you need to kiss her, or I will.~ _his beast growled,

_~No, I will not stoop that low.~ _Sesshomaru huffed. A few minutes later Sesshomaru stopped walking, Kagome was confused but then turned to fear of something was wrong,

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is it? Has something happened?" Kagome walking around and seeing his eyes. They were turning slightly red,

"Lord Sesshomaru, please, tell me what is wrong," Kagome's voice full of concern, worry and fear. Finally he blinked his eyes,

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked.

"This Sesshomaru is restless," Sesshomaru responded coldly, he started walking again, they finally made it back to camp.


	2. Kagome learns to protect herself

**At Camp**

Sango was falling asleep on Miroku's shoulder,

"Kagome, I was beginning to worry about you, you okay?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, there was no need to worry Sango, Lord Sesshomaru was keeping watch, I'll be back in a few, Lord Sesshomaru and I have something to take care of," Kagome grabbing her bow and arrows, he walked off with Kagome following. They made their way to a clearing, Sesshomaru looked around,

"Hit the target," Sesshomaru pointing to the edge of the clearing,

"You are joking right? I cant hit that," Kagome shouted,

"Calm yourself Kagome, relax, you may pick any tree you like as a target," Sesshomaru coolly,

"I still cant hit that far," Kagome frowned,

"Try," Sesshomaru strongly and coldly. Kagome took her stance, pulled back the arrow, and released, it went half the distance, and dropped. Sesshomaru had watched her movement, looked over her arrows, and her stance,

"Again, set your stance," Sesshomaru standing by her, she set her stance, he moved her foot,

"Do not lock your legs relax, now take your aim," Sesshomaru coolly, she raised her bow, set the arrow, he moved her elbow down, Kagome could feel the butterflies in her stomack,

_~I cant fall for him he hates humans.~ _Kagome shaking a little,

"Calm yourself, relax," Sesshomaru explained, Kagome took a deep breathe in, she slowly let it out, she bent her knees a little, her grip was still tight, so tight her knuckles were turning white,

"Good, however, do not grip your bow so tightly, relax your hand but still have a solid grip on your bow," Sesshomaru putting his hand on hers, he felt her loosen her hold.

"Good, now use your mouth as an anchor, pull the end of your arrow to the corner of your mouth and line it up," Sesshomaru moving his clawed hand to her elbow to stop it from raising.

"Now, relax, take your time, and release," Sesshomaru slowly stepping away, she took calming breathes, relaxed and pulled the arrow straight back and gently released, this time making it a little further to the tree.

"It still didn't make it, what am I doing wrong?" Kagome confused,

"It is your arrows, not you, believe in yourself not the arrow, trust yourself, now try again, this time do not focus on the arrow, believe you can make the arrow lodge into a tree," Sesshomaru stepping away again. Kagome did everything he had told her to do,

"Just believe," Kagome mumbled as she released gently. The arrow flew with a purpose, it hit a tree causing the tree to fall and disintegrate into ash. Kagome stood in shock, when she finally turned she just stared at him,

"T-thank you," Kagome stuttered.

"I only showed you what you were doing wrong, the rest you did on your own, come, it is time for sleep," Sesshomaru smelling his half breed brother nearby, no doubt watching him and Kagome. Finally they settled down and Kagome watched Sesshomaru till she fell asleep. When she was good and asleep Sesshomaru snuck off to the woods. Inuyasha had been asleep but he woke up when he felt he bastard of a half brother leave. He went in search of him to give him a piece of his mind, when he had found Sesshomaru, he found him making arrows and already had a good pile of them.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru coolly,

"What the hell do ya think you are doing?" Inuyasha grounded out.

"Making the miko better arrows so she can protect herself better since you will not protect her in this battle," Sesshomaru coldly,

"What do ya mean by that?" Inuyasha hissed.

"The miko knows you wont protect her when Kikyo comes, you love the dead whore, and the miko has finally come to realize you will never care for her that way, that all you see in her is Kikyo," Sesshomaru glancing up at his half brother. He knew the look on his brother's face, guilt, and ashamed.

"I cant help it if I love Kikyo, but I love Kagome as well, you cannot have Kagome, I wont let you break her heart," Inuyasha growled out.

"Correction dear brother, you have already shattered her heart, however, this Sesshomaru has no interest in Kagome," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Yeah, then why are ya touching her, why are ya even bothering to teach her how to shoot an arrow and making better arrows for her, hell, ya even talking to me in a civil manner," Inuyasha pointing out how Sesshomaru was changing, Sesshomaru had noticed it too when he was touching her and trying to teach her how to become better at shooting arrows, how his touch calmed her,

"Kagome has done a lot for Rin, Rin would not be pleased if this Sesshomaru did not protect Kagome and let her fall on the battle ground," Sesshomaru lying.

"That's bullshit, you are even calling her by name, you love her," Inuyasha shocked,

"No, impossible, this Sesshomaru is not his father," Sesshomaru grinded out,

"Our father had no choice in the matter, he couldn't help that he didn't love your mother, the heart always wins in love, even you cant stop that emotion or feeling," Inuyasha huffed.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru calling after him,

"What?" Inuyasha grunted,

"This Sesshomaru apologizes for the past, he knows you didn't ask to be born part human and he would like to give you a family with him and Rin in his lands. Inuyasha stopped, his ears twitched, slowly he turned his head,

"What did you just say?" Inuyasha asked,

"Kagome and I were talking, this battle is a large battle for you and the humans, you may not make it through the battle, many of you may die, but the offer will still stand even if you live," Sesshomaru coolly.

"She really did get through to ya, ya really and truly love her, why, why did ya do that stuff to me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was upset with father, for everything and when he went to save you and your human mother I blamed you for his downfall," Sesshomaru explained still in his monotone and emotionless voice.

"So why did ya stop blaming me?" Inuyasha asked,

"Because the miko is taking responsibility for the jewel, she will fight to the death for you, for her friends, you all have become family to her," Sesshomaru explained. They sat there talking until Sesshomaru had finished the gifts for Kagome then they went to sleep and just like that had become real brothers overnight, not half brothers but as real brothers.


	3. Believing in Kagome

**Morning**

They could feel Naraku close at hand, but he was still far from them. Everyone woke late because of the night before, they ate their fill and practiced their skills of fighting, Sesshomaru going around and helping everyone with stronger techniques. When he came to Kagome she was even more nervous before,

"Kagome, calm yourself, relax, this Sesshomaru wants you to try your new arrow," Sesshomaru giving her an arrow, it was lighter and had better feathers to glide in the wind with. Kagome looked at him, she knew this arrow wouldn't make it far at all,

"Remember, trust yourself, not the arrow, and relax," Sesshomaru pulling her elbow down again slowly. She calmed right down, she took her time and released, it mowed down at least ten trees on the tree line,

"I…don't know what to say, um, thank you, thank you so much, I would hug you but um…" Kagome being interrupted,

"A hug is acceptable," Sesshomaru strongly, Kagome threw her arms around his neck,

"I could never thank you enough," Kagome hugging her tightly.

"Live, that is all I need," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome nodded,

"I will try," Kagome strongly, she slowly started to pull away from him,

"I believe in you Lady Kagome, just believe in yourself and you can survive," Sesshomaru walking away, Kagome wondered if he had made anymore arrows, but as she watched him walk away she noticed a huge stack of arrows there by her,

"He must have worked all night on these," Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru smirked as he walked away,

"Kagome," Inuyasha shouted,

"What's up Inuyasha?" Kagome examining one of the arrows,

"Thanks for whatever ya said to Sesshomaru, he wants to start being a real brother to me and offered to let me live with him and Rin after the battle is over," Inuyasha hugging her, Kagome slowly hugged him back,

"Um, that's great Inuyasha," Kagome pulling away from him, Inuyasha watched her string an arrow, he hung his head,

"Kagome, I'm…" Inuyasha started out,

"Inuyasha, its okay, I know, I never could take Kikyo's place, but I want you to see me at least as a friend, you're like a brother to me, in time I will heal, but I just want to be seen as Kagome Higurashi in your eyes, not Kikyo, not the Shikon Jewel Protector but as me," Kagome softly.

"I'm sorry I've treated you like that, I don't watch what I say or do, I hope you'll forgive me," Inuyasha mumbled,

"Inuyasha, I do forgive you for everything, you should already know that, you are a brother to me its what brother's and sisters do, they fight and make up," Kagome shrugged. Inuyasha saw she was doing the fake smiling thing to spare her feelings, Inuyasha kissed her forehead,

"You're my sis and I do love ya Kags," Inuyasha walking away.

"Oh and Kags, if he breaks your heart I will have his head mounted and stuffed," Inuyasha smirked, Kagome stared at him confused,

_~What is he talking about?~ _Kagome thought. She practiced some more and took a break, they had to conserve their energy as well. She again went to the springs but brought her bow and arrows this time but of course he again followed her at a distance.

"You are risking your life coming alone once again," Sesshomaru explained in his deep baritoned voice,

"I have my bows and arrows this time though," Kagome having been aware and alert of his aura.

"Kagome you know none of us could defeat Naraku by ourselves," Sesshomaru chuckled. Kagome stared at him,

"You are laughing," Kagome confused,

"Yes, I believe you put too much faith in this Sesshomaru, even he isn't strong enough to go up against Naraku at least while he has those jewels, he is even to powerful for me alone," Sesshomaru sitting under the tree. They enjoyed the silence together, finally they went back to camp. Everyone was in odd silence when Kagome and Sesshomaru got back, she felt the tension in the air. She just sat down and ate her fill and they all fell asleep.

* * *

**Morning**

Naraku, everybody felt him within the area,

"Get ready Naraku's here," Sesshomaru strongly, everyone spread out, Kagome was placed in a well hiding spot but she would still be able to shoot her arrows from where she was, she hated the idea but she knew it was her only protection. They each had a specific thing to fight, Sango and Miroku would be in the air fighting the hordes of lesser demons while Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome covered the ground. Things were going well till Kikyo landed an arrow in Inuyasha's back, he fell,

"Kik…yo, w-why?" Inuyasha grunted, she didn't have the chance to answer, Kagome countered attacked with her own arrow, blowing Kikyo to ash in seconds, Inuyasha slowly got up and stumbled a little. Kagome ran and grabbed him while Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango were covering their asses. Kagome got Inuyasha to a safe place and pulled the arrow out,

"Thanks Kagome…I'm…." Inuyasha's breathing being labored,

"You're okay, her miko powers died when she died the first time, you'll be okay, just stay here," Kagome running back to the battle. By that time they were starting to tire, Kagome strung an arrow and fired, clearing miles of lesser demons for Sango and Miroku, Kagome strung another, she hit Naraku's left side because he had moved out of the way. She went to string another arrow,

"Fuck, Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted, he glanced over, her bow had broke, with his demon speed, he ran and gave her the new bow, Kagome stared,

"I…NO! Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed, Naraku had grabbed Sesshomaru, twisted him in his tentacle, Naraku was on the far end of the field, Inuyasha had pulled himself up and now stood by Kagome.

"Don't just stand there kill Naraku," Inuyasha shouted, Kagome was shaking with adrenaline running through her veins, she pulled her bow up and shot, she hit his right tentacle causing it to turn to ash.

"Damn it Kagome, shoot the bastard, kill him," Inuyasha seeing Sesshomaru trying to catch his breathe,

"Die Sesshomaru," Naraku's tentacle raining down on him, Kagome sat Inuyasha and focused on relaxing.

"_Calm yourself Kagome,"_ Sesshomaru's words coolly played in her head, she imagined him lowering her elbow and his hand over hers, she took a deep breathe and released. Sesshomaru's eyes were closed waiting for the pain to hit, but it never came, he couldn't do anything because he had almost suffocated in Naraku's tentacle and was still all choked up he had no time to move but when he opened his eyes he saw nothing but a jewel floating down from where it had been lodged into Naraku's chest. He stared in Kagome's direction, she stared back on unstable legs, she swayed and suddenly fell to her knees, Inuyasha crawled slowly out of his crater and laid her back in his arms. Sango and Miroku landed on a very exhausted Kirara,

"Inuaysha, is she alright?" Sango falling on her knees as well,

"I'm just …so tired…" Kagome not lifting her head from where it was cradled in Inuyasha's arms. Sesshomaru walked slowly over to the group, he handed Sango the jewel,

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru and Kagome asked at the same time,

"Just a little tired," Kagome's eyes drifting shut. Sesshomaru fell to a knee,

"Oh kami, Lord Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" Sango concerned,

"Nothing that concerns you demon slayer," Sesshomaru growled.

"Lord Sesshomaru, let us help," Sango demanded,

"This Sesshomaru has to help Kagome," Sesshomaru strongly,

"There's nothing wrong with her though," Miroku explained.

"I can smell her blood, bring her to me," Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha got up and carried her over to him, Sesshomaru cut open her shirt, there was a slit on her side, it was seeping blood and miasma out of her body, Sesshomaru lowly growled.

_~We can heal her, lick her wound, you can save her.~ _his beast shouted in his head. Sesshomaru licked her wound, but he also pricked her a little, putting some poison in her system to make the miasma come out, they rested for a while.

"We will need to move somewhere out of the open with the jewel," Sesshomaru lying on his back. Inuyasha came over, Sesshomaru let out a warning growl,

"Stop being all proud I can smell ya blood as well," Inuyasha shouted at him, Sesshomaru glared at him,

"Very well," Sesshomaru really not happy that the half breed would be touching him. Inuyasha started taking the broken armor off of him,

"Sango, bring the bandages and the healing herbs," Inuyasha shouted, he turned back, Sesshomaru was trying to sit up,

"Slow down, whatcha trying to do?" Inuyasha asked as Sango made her way over to them with the supplies.

"This Sesshomaru is removing his attire, you will not ruin his attire," Sesshomaru strongly as he managed to sit up,

"Let me assist you Lord Sesshomaru," Sango asking for his permission, he nodded, Sango slowly and carefully removed the outer layer and once she did she found that his under attire was soaked in blood. Slowly she removed it to find his ribs had poked through his skin and were slowly mending themselves back to their original state.

"You need to lie back down, your ribs are trying to heal themselves," Sango laying him back down and laying his head in her lap for a pillow.

"Do not concern yourself with this Sesshomaru, he will be fine," Sesshomaru hissed. A few hours later Kagome was waking and started vomiting, Sango held her hair out of the way,

"What's wrong with me?" Kagome asked,

"You had miasma in your system Lord Sesshomaru healed your wound and counter acted the miasma with his poison, my guess is now your miko powers is pushing it all out," Sango explained. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru, he was lying flat on his back with his eyes closed.

"What's wrong with him, why does he have his top off?" Kagome groaned,

"Naraku broke his ribs when he squeezed him, he's almost heal, he's going to be fine, just relax," Sango holding her best friend. Kagome moved over to Sesshomaru, she wanted to make sure he was healing. When she moved over to him the wounds were all bloody, Kagome took some disinfectant, she gently rubbed the wounds, they were mostly healed except for a little cut now, but she had earned herself a growl from Sesshomaru because the disinfectant was cold and stung a little.

"Lord Sesshomaru, um, how are you feeling?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru had a grip on her wrist surprising her.

"Kagome, you should be resting," Sesshomaru hissed,

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," Kagome seriously.

"This Sesshomaru is fine, he knew you could do it," Sesshomaru opening his eyes,

"You had faith in me, you believed in me," Kagome shocked,

"You were meant for so much more," Sesshomaru coolly. Kagome had tears in her eyes as she laughed a little.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked as she looked him over, he nodded,

"Nothing to concern you with," Sesshomaru giving a very small smirk.

"You've lost a lot of blood though," Kagome's voice trembling with concern,

"This Sesshomaru is almost healed little miko," Sesshomaru strongly.

"But what happened to you?" Kagome asked,

"Naraku broke this Sesshomaru's ribs, however, this Sesshomaru heals fast," Sesshomaru coolly,

"Alright, we'll stay the night here," Kagome strongly.

"No, we aren't staying in an open field, you have the jewel shards now, excluding the ones in Kouga's legs, demons will come for them," Sesshomaru growled.

"We cant move, we are all exhausted, not to mention trying to heal," Kagome fired back,

_~She is acting like an alpha female, she has fire, I have to have her, and now.~ _his beast purred out.

_~No, we wont have her, she must return to her era, she may have proven herself to us but she does not belong here, she never belonged here.~ _Sesshomaru letting out a dangerous growl.

"We will remove ourselves from this field once we have healed, you and this Sesshomaru will fly, the demon slayer, the monk, and Inuyasha shall ride the twin tailed," Sesshomaru coldly.

"Fine, but we cant travel far, Kirara is exhausted as well," Kagome sternly,

"There is a cave not far from here, we will go there, in a few days we will head to the village," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Who made you boss, I'm not dead ya know!" Inuyasha shouted,

"Shut up," Kagome shouted,

"Be quiet half breed!" Sesshomaru lowly and deadly calm. Inuyasha huffed,

"Alright, but we'll be well rested before we make a move to the village," Kagome seriously.

"Of course miko," Sesshomaru in a monotone voice, a few hours later they moved to the cave.


	4. Village of Fire

They set up camp in the cave, it also has a hot spring deeper in the cave. Inuyasha and Miroku took the spring first, then Sango, Kagome was sleeping, Sesshomaru was leaning against the rock with his eyes closed. When Sango had returned the boys had made a fire,

"Sango, fix the noodles for us," Inuyasha ordered,

"Inuyasha, you need to ask nicely, she is just as exhausted as the rest of us are, have some respect for my future wife," Miroku making his dreamy eyes at Sango who had been his fiancée for a year now.

"Feh, like ya have any respect for her, ya always all over her, groping her and shit," Inuyasha shouted. Sango had already started making dinner for them all, once she had all the ramen cooked she woke Kagome up,

"Thank you, I don't think I could hold it down, I'm still feeling a little sick," Kagome grumbled.

"Miko, you will eat to keep your strength up," Sesshomaru coldly, Kagome glared at him, she accepted the noodles from Sango, Sango walked over to Sesshomaru,

"You need to eat as well," Sango giving Sesshomaru a bowl, he glared at Kagome and Sango, finally he started eating it. After Sango and the boys ate they all fell asleep, Sesshomaru of course was sitting leaned up against the rock wall with his closed. Kagome couldn't go back to sleep with smelling like puke, dirt, sweat, and blood, she went to pick her bag of cleaning supplies up but she groaned, she tried again but a powerful muscular arm came around her waist from behind,

"Miko, you will allow this Sesshomaru to carry your bag," Sesshomaru coolly.

"Um, thank you," Kagome whispered, he nodded and led the way to the spring. Once in the spring Kagome removed her clothing making sure Sesshomaru had his back turned, but when she glanced over her shoulder she found him undressing as well.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked,

"This Sesshomaru needs to bath as well," Sesshomaru coolly.

"Well, you can wait until I finish!" Kagome shouting at him,

"Miko, this Sesshomaru has no reason to look at your human body, he is not interested in mating with anyone," Sesshomaru coldly. Slowly he slipped into the water, Kagome hesitated, she glanced over her shoulder he wasn't paying her any attention, finally she decided to pull the rest of her clothes off and got in, she didn't pay him any attention, she started washing herself with a clothe and soap.

"Would you like to use some of my soap?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru opened his eyes, he quirked an eyebrow at her. He made his way over to her, he grabbed her wrist of her hand that held the foreign object of what she called soap, sure he used soap but it didn't smell, it just sanitized his body.

"It smells," Sesshomaru staring at the green color to it,

"Oh yeah, its Spring Fresh, men and women both can use it," Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru didn't care that it smelt like a spring rain, at least it wasn't a girly smell, he took it from her,

"I have an extra cloth if you would like to use it," Kagome offering, he accepted both the soap and the cloth, and lathered himself up.

* * *

**Morning**

Everyone slept it until noon, then one by one they started to wake.

"Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru gave me this to give to you, do you feel up to your strength to carry it," Sango asked, she opened her hand and in the palm of her hand she held the jewel that had been recovered from Naraku's ashes.

"Yeah, besides its my responsibility to carry it not any of yours, carrying this thing is such a burden," Kagome sighed.

"Kagome, its what brought us all together, I know its dangerous to carry it because it attracts unwanted attention but it is the reason we banded together, so at least something good came out of it," Sango placing the tainted jewel in Kagome's hand and giving her a kind smile.

"I guess you're right Sango, but I cant stay with any of you, this is not my place or time," Kagome looking down at the now purified jewel that was still missing a few pieces,

"Kagome, we'll all be with you wherever you go, you will carry us with you," Miroku coming over. Kagome nodded as she hugged them both, Sesshomaru could feel Kagome's sadness seeping out of her pores, he made no movement to get up and comfort her,

"We will head toward the village after everyone eats," Sesshomaru coolly explained.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome agreeing with him, she set to work on their food and eventually they left for Edo. Halfway to Edo Kagome had a bad feeling,

"Lord Sesshomaru, get me to Edo now," Kagome running up to him,

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru coldly,

"There is something wrong, please I am begging you to get me to Edo," Kagome gripping his clothing, then he heard it and smelt it, he didn't say a word, he swooped Kagome up and orbed to the village, the rest of the group followed on Kirara.

* * *

**In Edo**

The village was on fire, lesser demons were making a meal of the bodies of the humans that were in the village,

"Oh god, Kaede, Shippo, Rin," Kagome running around trying to find them. Sesshomaru followed after her, but then he lost her, he took out the demons with a swift flick of his poisonous whip. He made his way to Kaede's hut where he had left Rin with Shippo, it was on fire but he could scent Kagome in the burning building. He swiftly moved inside to find her on her hands and knees coughing from all the smoke burning her lungs, he put one of her arms around his neck and got her in his arms and swiftly moved to the outskirts of the village,

"I have to…we have to go back… my son and daughter in there somewhere," Kagome coughed out, Sesshomaru sat down with her, it had surprised him when she said daughter,

"You have another pup?" Sesshomaru curiously.

"No, I was speaking about Rin and Shippo, I have…to get them out of there," Kagome pulling herself away from him, he grabbed her waist.

"Damn it Sesshomaru I wouldn't expect you to understand, but I will protect my babies at all cost," Kagome screamed at him.

"This Sesshomaru understands well miko, your pups were not in that village," Sesshomaru strongly, of course he lied, to her to try and calm her down because the stench of the burnt humans and decaying of their bodies along with the lesser demons he couldn't even scent her, let alone his daughter or her son.

"You cant possibly know that they aren't still in that village, you saw the village Sesshomaru, its on fire and lesser demons were tearing the villagers apart," Kagome freaking out, Sesshomaru knew her group was coming into the area. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome from behind so she couldn't hurt her fists on his armor, he knew female women when they were this freaked out they would hit.

"Let go of me!" Kagome struggled against him,

_~She has a lot of rage, she wants her pups, she'll get herself killed if she goes back in there.~ _his beast pointed out.

_~She is a mother what would you expect.~ _Sesshomaru thinking she was a very determined female, almost as if she were acting like a….

_~My bitch.~ _his beast growled in pleasure. Sesshomaru didn't have the time to fight with his beast but he had loosen his hold on Kagome and she took the opportunity to get away from him. She stumbled as she ran back toward the burning village,

"Inuyasha, do something, stop her!" Sango shouted at him,

"Its not my place to stop her or protect her anymore, its his," Inuyasha softly. They all watched as Sesshomaru blocked her path from the smoldering huts,

"P-please, just move damn it!" Kagome hitting him, Sango gasped,

"He wont hurt her Sango, he is in love with her," Inuyasha mumbled. Sango just stared, dumbfounded,

"Damn it Sesshomaru, I thought you at least cared about Rin!" Kagome crying, he held her wrists so she couldn't bloody them anymore than she had already,

"Come miko, this Sesshomaru will prove to you they are not in the village," Sesshomaru taking Kagome back to the village.

"Stay behind me," Sesshomaru bringing out his whip and slaying the rest of the lower level demons. As they began their search Kagome cried for the ones who had died this horrible death. They were nearing the other end of the village, that's when Kagome found Kaede slaughtered,

"Oh god, Kaede, I'm so sorry," Kagome falling to her knees, slowly she rolled the old woman over, Sesshomaru was watching Kagome as she broke down, but he watched her turn the old woman over, there was a small child that she had been trying to protect. Kagome gasped, slowly she checked for a pulse,

"She is alive," Kagome whispered as she got the little girl in her arms.

"This is a big mess, come on lets go," Inuyasha huffed.

"Inuyasha, we are not leaving them here to rot and to be eaten by more demons that will come along, they deserve more than that," Kagome harshly.

"We will start digging," Sango softly, Kagome nodded as she brushed the little child's hair back,

"Come miko, I'll escort you to the river where you can wash the child and clothe her," Sesshomaru helping her up with the child in her arms.


	5. A little girl saved

**At the river**

Kagome slowly sat down by the river, she rummaged through her bag,

"Damn it, I cant…I cant do this, oh god!" Kagome cried. Sesshomaru slowly sat down behind her,

"The old woman died protecting her people, she died honorably," Sesshomaru coolly as he moved Kagome's hair back behind her ear.

"She shouldn't have died in the first place, we should have moved to the village instead of sitting around," Kagome harshly.

"Kagome, this Sesshomaru and yourself were hurt, your pack was exhausted, you cannot stop everything bad from happening," Sesshomaru strongly.

"I know but Kaede, I cant believe she died like that," Kagome feeling so helpless,

"The best thing to do is to wish the jewel away so it can never reek havoc on our lands or yours, come now, clean the child," Sesshomaru knowing Kagome was now mentally exhausted as well as physically.

"What are we going to do with her now, I mean her family must have been killed in that attack," Kagome mumbled as she gently washed the little girl up. Sesshomaru watched as she cared for the little girl that she had just found, it was as if Kagome was trying to care for the child as her own. Finally Kagome had the girl dressed in her own clothes but they were a bit big. Sango and the others found Kagome holding the child,

"Kagome, we have half of the bodies buried, we have got to take a break," Sango washing her hands in the river.

"I will go dig some," Sesshomaru getting up and brushing off the invisible dirt, he had Miroku show him where they had been digging.

"Sango, what are we going to do with her, everyone in the village was killed," Kagome glancing down at the child.

"Me and Miroku will take her in, he wants a big family so we'll take her," Sango explained,

"Are you sure?" Kagome stunned,

"Sure about what?" Miroku asked,

"We are going to adopt this child, Kaede saved her, she gave her life to protect this child, so we are going to adopt her," Sango explained.

"Yeah, its only fitting, what about us Sango, we have no home to give her, your village was destroyed," Miroku explained.

"Miroku, we'll figure it out, we always do," Sango explained,

"After this we need to find a place to camp and tomorrow we can go find some clothes that fit her, has she woke up yet?" Sango asked, Kagome shook her head,

"There's no telling what kind of damage this will do to the child," Kagome softly. Sango hugged her friend,

"I'm sorry Kags," Sango strongly but calmly,

"Sesshomaru explained to me that I cant stop all the bad things that happen, he helped me see that Kaede died protecting her people, that she died honorably, that's the way I would like to go instead of growing so old that I become a burden to everyone around me," Kagome softly. Sango wished for the same fate, soon Sesshomaru came back,

"It is done, all the villagers have been laid to rest, this Sesshomaru has managed to find these for the child," Sesshomaru handing the clothing to Sango since Kagome was still holding the child.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome staring in his eyes, he saw the look in her eyes that said everything,

"Everyone deserves something, even filthy humans," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome nodded,

"I guess its time to find a good place to camp then," Kagome getting up. They made their way along toward the west, Sesshomaru wanted to head back to his castle to make sure everything was in order, and to see if Rin had made it back home. Sesshomaru found them a cave to stay in for the night.

* * *

**In the Cave**

They were getting settled in while Inuyasha was made to find dinner. Kagome heard a spring running in the back of the cave but she was about to change the little girl's clothing,

"Kagome, why don't you take her to the spring and clean her up some more before you change her," Sesshomaru suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea, Sango, would you like to come bath as well?" Kagome asked,

"A good soak in the tub sounds good to me," Sango explained. They grabbed Kagome's bag and the little girl and walked down to the spring. When they arrived there was someone already in the spring, someone with raven, shiny hair, with silver strands in her hair. Her back was turned toward them but she was washing something. Kagome could tell that this someone was half demon but she couldn't tell till she was right on top of this half demon because clearly they were masking their scent.

"Um, excuse me?" Kagome shaking, the half demon turned around, Kagome screamed and then fainted because of what the half demon was holding, well, more of who; Shippo. Sesshomaru sped with his inhuman speed to Kagome, managing to barely catch her before she hit the rocky hard ground, good thing Sango had the little girl. Sesshomaru glanced up at the supposedly threat, he blinked,

"Daddy," the half demon sighed as she tried to give him a smile.

"Rin," Sesshomaru smelling blood,

"Are you hurt?" Sesshomaru still holding Kagome,

"We barely escaped the village, it was awful daddy," Rin cried.

"Are you alright Rin?" Sesshomaru growled out,

"Um, I healed most of them but I couldn't…" Rin gazing at her side, he growled, he gently laid Kagome down,

"Get up," Sesshomaru ordered, Rin got up, she stepped out of the water, he found her side streaming with blood.

"Miroku, take Shippo," Sesshomaru ordered, Miroku walked over to Rin and got Shippo in his arms, Sesshomaru walked over,

"Lay down," Sesshomaru coldly. Rin obeyed and laid down on the cool floor of the cave, naked, Sesshomaru bent down on his knees and licked the wound closed, it had slowly been healing, he guessed that she had been moving too much for it to heal like Inuyasha's would normally heal. She whimpered,

"What's going on?" Kagome rubbing her face, when she could see straight she saw the half demon sitting up and Sesshomaru checked the rest of half demon over for wounds.

"Sesshomaru, kill her she had my son in her grasps, she was trying to drown him!" Kagome shouted.

"Miko, calm yourself…" Sesshomaru being interrupted,

"Mama I wasn't trying to hurt Shippo, I was trying to wash him off, I saved him from the village attack, its me mama, its Rin," Rin explained. Kagome was stunned to say the least and then she remembered back to what Sesshomaru had told her.

"Rin, you are alive," Kagome crawling over and hugging her,

"Careful mama, Rin hurts," Rin explained.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were both dead," Kagome crying,

"Mama, we're fine, I cant get Shippo to wake up though," Rin softly. Sesshomaru could tell Rin was fully transformed but it didn't explain why she still hurt.

"Why do you hurt Rin?" Sesshomaru asked,

"It took so long for me to fully transform, I am still feeling the pain of transforming," Rin strongly.

"When did you finish transforming?" Sesshomaru confused,

"Last night, then Kaede said I was running a fever, morning came and she told me I had to take Shippo and leave, she wouldn't tell me why but she was nervous about something, I tried to obey her but I couldn't stand on my feet, Shippo took care of me the whole time," Rin explained.

"When I finally got my strength the village was on fire, Shippo tried to help protect me to get me out of bed but I couldn't stand, and when I was able to get out of bed the hut was on fire, I don't know where Kaede ran off to, she told us to stay in the hut, that we would be alright that she had to go help the villagers, that's the last we saw of her, I knew something bad was coming but I couldn't get Kaede to leave, I didn't want her to get hurt, and I tried to get Shippo to leave but he is just so hard headed that he wouldn't leave my side," Rin whined as she looked at Shippo.

"Because mama says family doesn't leave each other behind, you're my sis, I wasn't going to leave you like that," Shippo mumbled.

"Shippo, oh god, my babies are okay," Kagome reaching out for Shippo, Miroku immediately gave him to Kagome,

"Mama, I didn't leave her behind," Shippo nuzzling her weakly.

"I know, I'm so proud of both of you," Kaogme holding Rin's clawed hand and throwing a smile her way.

"Thank you mama," they both replied,

"Mama, what happened to granny Kaede?" Rin ask softly.

"She died, protecting your little cousin here," Kagome glancing up at the child in Sango's arms.

"Mama, I'm sorry I couldn't…" Rin tearing up,

"No sweetheart, I learned from someone wise that I cant stop everything bad from happening and neither can you, you got Shippo and yourself out of there alive, that's all that matters," Kagome grinning with tears in her eyes.

"We love you mommy," Rin giving her a gentle hug as Shippo followed suit, Kagome giggled and hugged them back,

"I'll always love my babies no matter what happens, or where I am," Kagome seriously.

"What are you saying mama?" Shippo coughing a little,

"I'm saying now is as good as a time as any to wish this cursed jewel away, before it does anymore damaged," Kagome glancing at Inuyasha who had just came back from hunting.

"No mama, not yet," Shippo and Rin crying,

"I don't like it anymore than you do but it's the only way to keep you out of danger, all of you, and I love you all too much for you guys to keep risking your life over something small as this jewel," Kagome explained. She gently kissed Rin and Shippo's forehead and hugged all her friends, when she came to Sesshomaru she didn't know what she should do, shake his hand or risk hugging him but she thought back to his recent touches and figured he would be okay with a hug, she hugged him tightly and stood on her tip toes,

"Take care of them," Kagome whispered and went as far as to give him a kiss on the cheek. She pulled away from everyone,

"I'm a stronger person because I had everyone of you in my life, I wish the jewel of four souls away and never to return to any land again," Kagome strongly. A blinding white pure light ricocheted throughout the cave, Sesshomaru ran and covered Kagome's and his eyes from the blinding blast of light. Suddenly he felt her disappearing,

"I love you Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome's voice fading,

"Miko," Sesshomaru trying to hold onto her more tightly. When it was over Kagome was gone, Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly, he glanced at Rin and Shippo, he could tell they were heart broken. Rin clung to Shippo as Shippo clung to her as if they would be split up, he knew he would have to take Shippo home with him. Nothing was said to anyone after Kagome disappeared, they bathed off in the other tiny one person spring since Rin had pretty much dirtied the water with her own blood in the other spring, then ate their deer meat Inuyasha had killed for them. One by one they fell asleep, Sesshomaru stared at the spot where Kagome had disappeared from,

"Kagome… I love you as well," Sesshomaru slowly closing his eyes and falling asleep. Kagome found herself at the bottom of the well, she bawled like a baby for about an hour and ran out of tears shortly after. She was so tired, but she was glad she got to know her babies had lived throughout the attack on the village.

"Be well my family," Kagome kissing her hand and placing her hand on the dried up ground. She glanced up at the ceiling, her eyes were growing worse every second,

"Oh no, no, this cant happen, not to me, I cant go blind, mom, Sota, anybody, please help me!" Kagome screamed out, she knew it had to be night, no one would hear her if they were in the house, she took a deep breathe.

_~I can do this, I know this well like the back of my hand.~ _Kagome feeling around for the ladder. Once she found the ladder she climbed up carefully and sat down by the well. She took another deep breathe to calm her nerves and felt for the stairs, once she got outside she screamed again,

"Mom, Sota, help me!" Kagome walking towards the direction of the house. She kept screaming till Sota came running out,

"Sis, what's wrong?" Sota grabbing her wrists before she walked into the post.

"I cant see Sota," Kagome softly,

"Come on sis I'll get you inside," Sota leading her safely into the house. After that night Kagome could never see again, the doctor had said some kind of bright light bursting near her would have been the cause of it.

_~That's why Sesshomaru tried to protect me, he knew that light would make me blind.~ _Kagome smirked, she teared up just thinking about him and how he had been acting toward her those last few days.


	6. Escaping War

**Three Months Later**

Kagome's other senses kicked in and her family had gotten her a seeing eye dog which of course she named Sesshomaru since he was very protective of her. She learned his ways and they connected well, they did everything together, ate, slept, he even laid in the bathroom floor while she took a bath. Sometimes she had temper spells because she felt like a burden on her family, she couldn't have a normal life, a normal job or even get an apartment because she still hadn't grown accustomed to her new lifestyle.

She couldn't go back to her old high school with her friends, she had to go to the special school that centered around blind students. There she learned out of text books that had brail in it. She picked up on a lot of different skills, typing on a brail keyboard was one of them, which she got really good at, they also taught fighting, she learned to 'see' with the use of her other senses.

* * *

**In the past**

Sesshomaru had help Sango and Miroku get on their feet because Kagome had wanted him to take care of her family of course he knew she hadn't meant to give them money that they needed to rebuild Sango's family's demon slayer village, she had just meant to help them out by letting them stay in the castle until they had their place built. They had come to an understanding that once they had their village back no one would touch Sesshomaru or Rin and Shippo or even Inuyasha who had lost Kikyo when Naraku was killed.

Sesshomaru even let Inuyasha stay in his home and offered him a place on the council, Sesshomaru had accepted Inuyasha as his brother, not half brother but a brother, of course they had their arguments such as brothers do but Sesshomaru taught him how to fight and how not to waste his energy in a fight, they dueled from time to time even, and Sesshomaru grew to be impressed. They had held a ball for Inuyasha, he was of royal blood, at least half of royal blood anyway.

Inuyasha had no interest in the demonesses even if it meant becoming a ruler in their land, he longed for simple times, he felt more human than demon anyway. When the little girl that they had saved from the village grew up Inuyasha courted her with Sango and Miroku's permission of course, Sesshomaru had already told Inuyasha that half the castle was his as well and so Inuyasha winded up mating Kuniko and had a mating ceremony. Sango and Miroku had had a dream wedding at Sesshomaru's castle in the beautiful gardens with Rin and Kuniko as bridemaids and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as groomsmen, they had let Shippo be the best man.

Again Sesshomaru gave them some money as a wedding gift, but they had got married before Inuyasha, they had got married a year exactly to the day that Kagome had left so she would also never be left out of their special day. They had even made her the maid of honor, and when Sango was to hand her flowers to the maid of honor she gently laid them on the ground beside her where Kagome would have stood, for Rin and Shippo it still hurt them that their mama left, but they were happy that Sango had made a place for her and had remembered the one person who was the root of their happy family, she had made a huge impact on all their lives, the biggest impact was on Sesshomaru's life.

His mind wondered all the time, what was she doing, had she found someone new to love, if her eye sight was still intact which he hoped it was because she was so full of life and never had a chance of her own life just responsibility to protect the cursed jewel that had caused so much trouble. Of course he grew jealous and selfish when he thought of her being with someone else, but he had never gotten a chance to actually tell her his feelings, he didn't even, no he couldn't admit it to himself that he had some sort of feelings toward her.

Now he could feel pain in his chest, an aching feeling of sort, he wondered if this was what humans called heart ache. Then the unexpected happened, humans brought wars, Kagome had talked about this with him, he even read her history book it had said that these human wars would wipe out the demons from all lands and since Kagome had told them that there were no demons in her era he knew it must be true. She told him to get everyone to safety, to hide from them, he figured it was because she wanted to see her family again, or at least what would be left of them.

He growled to himself, he wouldn't lose his pride to a bunch of filthy humans, but he would for her, he rounded everyone up, his maids, Rin and Shippo who had mated, Inuyasha and his mate, his guards, Jaken, Ah-Un had still been alive and he got him out telling him to run and hide and stay hidden till he came for him. Ah-Un trusted his beloved master, he had treated him well and he had loved Rin and come to love Shippo just as much, so he flew off knowing of a nearby deep cave where he could hide in the bottom of. Kagome had given Sesshomaru a big duffle bag full of things for emergencies like this.

He still had room for some clothes but they had to get going, they still had to hit Sango's village because he still protected Sango's relatives. He threw his gold into the bag, Inuyasha grabbed the swords for Sesshomaru, he made sure Rin, Shippo, and his own mate were out, he found Sesshomaru stock piling his gold into the duffle bag.

"Come on damn it Sesshomaru, we have to get Sango's kids out of there, ya promised!" Inuyasha shoving him out. They ran to the underground tunnels to Sango's village, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and his guards got everyone out and into the tunnels.

"Keep up, be quiet, war is upon us, this Sesshomaru will not stop for anything or anyone, he is leading you to safety, trust him as you have trusted Sango and Miroku," Sesshomaru in a loud booming voice. Sango and Miroku had passed it down to the family that Lord Sesshomaru was to be trusted, he was a great ally and a friend and was to be known as Uncle Sesshomaru to those who were family.

His guards headed up the back with Inuyasha making sure they didn't harm any of the humans but tried to hurry them along the best he could. When Sesshomaru got out of the forest he could smell Ah-Un's scent leading the way to the nearby cave but it was at least a mile for the humans, it would be tricky.

"Alright, there is a nearby cave however, it is a mile for humans to travel, be light on your feet, be quiet but be swift, my guards are required to protect you, however, that does not mean to take advantage of them, follow me closely," Sesshomaru strongly in a monotone voice. They followed Sesshomaru but their children were having trouble keeping up, Rin grabbed two children, Shippo grabbed another two, Inuyasha grabbed two and Kuniko, his mate grabbed two there were still a few children left, one fell behind,

"Mama!" the kid cried out, a guard swooped the kid up,

"Thank you s-sir," the kid shaking a little.

"No problem kid, hang tight we gotta hurry," the demon guard explained. Finally everyone made it to the cave safely. Everyone was exhausted as they huddled down in the depth of the cave. They all thanked the demon guards, Sesshomaru and everyone else for getting their kids and themselves to safety and fell asleep. Centuries passed, Inuyasha had died surrounded by his loving mate and their kids, grandkids, and their kids and great grandkids, Kuniko lived on, not taking another mate, she made her home with Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo. Now they had made it to the modern era.

* * *

**Present Time**

Sesshomaru had become a successful businessman as well as Shippo. He had encouraged his maids and a few of his guards to find something they would enjoy doing and get paid for it. Some became doctors, some nurses, some worked under Shippo doing computer networking, Shippo had made his fortune in creating new technologies. He was responsible for high speed internet, bringing in more fortune. Sesshomaru preferred getting dressed up nicely everyday and so he became the best lawyer in Tokyo.

Rin of course taught children for a while but she had to switch professions since she never grew old on the outside. She was now a professional photographer, also Shippo bought her a little restaurant she had loved to eat at so much, of course the old owners still maintained the place and Shippo paid them to run it though Shippo and Rin lost money but they were more than happy to help the elderly couple out.

It was at this very restaurant that they all bumped into someone, someone familiar. Sesshomaru had got up to go to the bathroom, when a dog growled, he looked down at the German Shepherd which had some sort of a rig set up on him, the poles led to a handle to where the dog's owner was holding on,

"Oh, I'm sorry, please forgive me, he usually isn't like this, Sesshomaru, come on, that's not nice," Kagome slapping the dog on the nose.

"I'm sorry miss, there's no dogs allowed in this restaurant," Sesshomaru explained,

"Oh, um, actually I cant see without him, he is my seeing eye dog, I'm blind," Kagome softly.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea," Sesshomaru coolly, over the years the wars and the diseases that the humans had brought upon them had turned him cold again.

"Um, I'm sorry again," Kagome softly, Sesshomaru her seeing eye dog led the way out as Kagome obediently followed,

"No, mama cant be blind," Rin gasped, Kagome was out of hearing range and Shippo sat stunned with his mouth opened a little,

"That was the girl that saved me?" Kuniko asked.

"Kaede saved you, Kagome and I found you, she cleaned you up and got you to safety," Sesshomaru coolly.

"How is it she is blind?" Rin confused,

"It must have occurred when she wished the jewel away, the bright light must have blinded her," Sesshomaru rumbled.

"Hang on, how could she be Kagome when this happened so long ago? Shouldn't she be dead?" Kuniko confused,

"In this era to her it may have been a few months, you should eat before your food gets cold," Sesshomaru getting a migraine. Shippo started started tearing up,

"Sweetie, oh, honey, she's okay," Rin hugging her mate,

"How can you say that, she is blind! She cant see damn it!" Shippo shouted.

"Rin…." Sesshomaru rumbling a little louder,

"Come on sweetheart, lets get you home," Rin getting him by his hand and getting him out of the restaurant.

"Shippo, please, you have to calm down," Rin rubbing his arms,

"I cant, you saw her Rin, she is blind, and… and that bastard in there acted like a royal jerk! Like he had never been in love with her! I should give him a piece… wait, I smell her," Shippo moving quickly in the direction of Kagome.

"You cant just go up to her, what are you going to say?" Rin asked quietly.

"I'll tell her exactly who I am, who we all are, she'll be so happy," Shippo explained.

"You'll just make her sad, she's blind, if you tell her who we are she'll be so sad that she cant see us," Rin softly. Shippo stopped in his tracks,

"She's our mother, I have to help her," Shippo being defeated.

"We'll find another way, maybe we can find a way for her to see again," Rin explained as she took a pouty Shippo home. Sesshomaru sat there for a few minutes, his mind racing of the past,

"Hey brother," Kuniko trying to get Sesshomaru's attention,

"Hn," Sesshomaru coolly,

"Did you not love Kagome once upon a time?" Kuniko asked.

"Yes, it was foolish of him to do so," Sesshomaru getting the check from the waitress,

"How so?" Kuniko confused,

"She was not from our era, she left once her job was finished," Sesshomaru softly.

"You both are here now, you could mate her and you wouldn't be in so much pain anymore," Kuniko explained softly,

"I have no use for a blind mate," Sesshomaru not discussing his relations or lack thereof with a human to Kuniko, Inuyasha's mate.

"Excuse me, if you were really in love with Kagome even in the past there would not be anything stopping you from rushing to her side now, after all, there must be something she feels for you, she named her seeing eye dog after you, he is her eyes, without him she would be lost in this world and she clearly trusts her, if you want to be stupid like Inuyasha was and break her heart, I'll hate you for the rest of our lives, I'll never forgive you if you give up on her now," Kuniko walking out. Sesshomaru knew why he wouldn't see Kagome, it was the soul purpose of her leaving causing him pain and the rest of her family pain, he couldn't forgive Kagome for that.

* * *

**Few weeks later**

Kagome decided to trust herself and took a big leap and filled out an application for a job at Shippo's office building no less. A couple days later Shippo found her application, he was so excited, she had always been smart and she had computer skills, well mainly typing skills but she could help come up with new things for blind people. Shippo personally called Kagome,

"Can I speak with Ms. Kagome Higurashi?" Shippo asked,

"Just a moment, may I ask who this is?" her mother asked,

"This is Mr. Hashimoto, I'm calling about the application she put in with my firm," Shippo explained.

"Oh, hold on I'll get her," Kagome's mother laying the phone down, a few minutes later,

"Hi, this is Kagome Higurashi," Kagome picking up the phone,

"Hi, this is Mr. Hashimoto calling about your application, can you come to my office tomorrow for an interview?" Shippo asked.

"Oh, um, sure, yes sir, I can be there, thank you Mr. Hashimoto," Kagome excitedly, they hung up.


End file.
